FIG. 15 shows a conventional receptacle connector in an assembled IC card 54. As shown in the drawing, receptacle terminals 52 are press-fit in terminal-receiving cavities 53 of a housing 51. Although cover members 58 seal and protect the internal circuit board 56 of the IC card from contaminants and other foreign substances, some moisture and other small size foreign substances may enter the IC card 54 via the cavities 53, as indicated by arrows 55. Therefore there is a potential for contamination of or damage to the integrated circuitry 57 on the surface of internal circuit board 56 of the IC card. The portable nature of IC cards and the removal of the cards from relatively clean areas such as offices further increases the likelihood of the ingress of foreign substances into the IC card.
In an attempt to solve the problem of contamination, it is proposed that housing 51 and terminals 52 are integrally or unitarily formed, such as in a single overmolding process to eliminate cavities 53.
The receptacle connector would then be sealed to the environment except for the smaller inlet apertures 61 at the front mating edge thereof, which receive the contact pins of a mating connector (not shown).
This type of solution however is complicated and costly in terms of design, manufacturing and ultimate cost of the connector.